15 Ways to Make Edward Angry Without Killing Bella
by XxSarahCullenxX
Summary: Random ways to make Edward angry. Just for fun. I may add on with another character if I get enough positive reviews.
1. 15 Ways

**I hope you think this is funny… I did this because I was bored. I might add on with another character if I get enough positive reviews. It's really hard to come up with some stuff, so sorry if it's not funny. Oh ya! I'm sorry if this offends anyone. It shouldn't, but just in case. I don't have anything against Edwar, Bella, or Jacob, I actually like them, so I am not trying to be mean. This is just for fun.**

15 Ways to Make Edward Cullen Angry Without Killing Bella

1. Steal Bella and lock her up somewhere private. Once Edward can't find her, stand up in front of the whole school and announce that Bella was just murdered by a rival vampire in Canada. Then tell him you kidnapped her and she's safe after he runs to Canada to rescue her.

2. Tell Edward that Bella is pregnant with Jacob's baby, and that she has been for over a month. Extra points if you somehow stuff her shirt so she looks more pregnant.

3. Shave off all of Edward's hair and eyebrows so they can't grow back. I have no idea how to do this, but it would be funny.

4. After Bella gets turned, shave off all **her** hair and eyebrows so it doesn't grow back. I still don't know how to do this.

5. Clone Bella a hundred times and lock Edward in a room with all the clones; he'll go crazy trying to resist the blood because he won't know which one is the real Bella. Make sure the real Bella isn't in the room, just in case.

6. Inform Edward that Bella has found another man and she no longer loves him. Make sure that the new man is Jacob and they are getting married. Then send Edward a fake invite to the wedding.

7. Give Bella an entire blood transplant so that it smells all weird to Edward. Trust me, he won't like that.

8. Whenever Edward is around, flirt with Bella. A lot.

9. Give Bella a "gorgeous makeover" right before their wedding. Enough said.

10. Put some type of substance into the food and water supply of all the animals on Earth so that their blood tastes like human food. That way, all the vampires would have to drink human blood, or drink blood that tastes like dirt for them.

11. Make it so everywhere on the world is really sunny, so vampires go crazy from being inside, covered up, or away from civilization.

12. Find a way for Bella to never sleep so that Edward can never watch her sleep as a human again.

13. Find away for Bella to never stop sleeping as a human, so Edward would be angry after not being able to talk to her.

14. Have the Volturi pass a law that makes vegetarian vampires illegal so they would have to drink human blood.

15. Cast a spell on either Edward or Bella that makes it so that whenever they touch, even the tiniest bit, Edward has to eat an entire pound of human food.

**Any new ideas?????**


	2. 15 More Ways

**Sorry this took an incredibly long amount of time… I just kind of didn't have a lot of free time at all, and I totally forgot about this until someone gave me a message about it. Hope you'll forgive me. Here are more ways to make Edward angry without killing Bella.**

**Thank you to sumrandomgirl () for emailing me and giving me some great ideas. I have included some of hers as well as mine, the bolded number means she gave me the idea. Enough talk! Enjoy.**

15 More Ways to Make Edward Angry without Killing Bella

16. Inform Edward that the science experts predicted another big bang is coming within a month, and all of the animals, vampires, and humans are going to die. That way, Edward tries to make every second last with Bella and give her exactly what she wants all the time because this would be the last moments together. Imagine his expression when a month comes and passes and they all still exist…

17. Somehow convince Edward that someone gave all the vampires a sleeping potion and Bella was all a dream.

18. After telling Edward Bella was all a dream, tell him they just woke up and a random person is trying to impersonate Bella just to get a great laugh. Then ask him what the heck he is doing when all of a sudden he is trying to murder Bella.

**19.** Tell Edward that Nessie is pregnant… with Jacob's baby.

**20.** Mention in passing that Nessie and Jacob are on the plane to Las Vegas to elope. Then when Edward comes back from Las Vegas have Nessie and Jacob greet him at the door.

**21.** Get Nessie to start making out with Jacob in a room. Stop. Leave the room right in the middle, and have her "accidentally" lock the door behind her so Jacob is locked in. At this point, Jacob is going mad waiting for her to come back. Then, open the door right as Edward walks by the room, right as Jacob is screaming Nessie's name.

22. Get Bella to start making out with Edward, hard core. Then have her leave right in the middle of it and make Edward wait in agony.

23. Have every girl in Washington, not just Forks, between 12 and 33 either ask Edward out or propose to him within a day or two. Take your pick.

**24.** Lock Edward somewhere private or remote and tell him that Nessie and Jacob are "doing it" somewhere in the house.

25. Better yet, for number 24, tell Edward they are "doing it" in his room, on his bed.

26. Better yet, for 25, make sure Edward is locked in the room next to his bedroom, where they are "doing it".

**27.** This somewhat impossible, but bribe Jacob into declaring his undying love for Edward and get him to propose to him. After Edward and Bella got married. The bribe could be something with Nessie and a really romantic beach.

28. Set up a fake date involving Sam and Bella. Make sure it looks amazingly real. Be sure to have them both wear fancy clothes, like they are going out to a fancy dinner… or a wedding.

29. Before Bella is turned, have her tell Edward that it just isn't safe for her to be around him anymore. Get her to move somewhere completely random, like Hawaii. Somewhere sunny, so that they have to really try hard to cover up in order to fetch her.

30. Before Edward comes back from Italy, have Bella get married to Jacob. When Edward gets back, get her to tell him he was too late, clutch her heart, and cry like they're on a soap opera.

**Please Review! Thanks again to sumrandomgirl () for great ideas!**


	3. 10 Even More Ways

**So this will be the last of this story, because I can only come up with so many ways! This is going to be hard, but it's worth it! This time, I am only going to do ten A. They are so hard to come up with, and B. 40 is an even number, which are cool.**

**Wow! I'm very glad I did chapter 2, because I got another three reviews! I'd like to thank everyone:**

**Ellie-twilight-lover, caz457, sumrandomgirl, Kaitlyn, ForeverTwilight-Nikki, and bananapancakes7!!!!**

**Also thanks to Kaitlyn for a nice idea, I am using it. It is number 31. Enjoy!!!! Read, review, & enjoy everyone!**

10 Even More Ways to Make Edward Angry Without Killing Bella

**31.** Walk up to Edward and ask him if he is aware that Bella and Mike on their honeymoon right now in Spain "doing it". Then, when Edward comes back from searching Spain inside and out, have Mike and Bella open the door for Edward with bright and shiny faces.

32. Inform Edward that Bella has been abducted while he was hunting and their only hope is for Edward to become prince charming and rescue her from the bad guys. Make sure Bella is somewhere pretty close, so Edward will look for so long somewhere else, only to find her be in the bedroom, or something. Use your imagination.

33. Have Bella eat tons and tons of bloody steak for dinner and send her to Edward for a make-out session.

34. Get Bella to fake death, so he'll change her sooner. Have it be a very gruesome, but sudden death.

35. Talk to Mike and tell him to have a contest on who can eat the most human food with Edward. The winner gets Bella on a romantic all-expense paid overnight date on a cruise ship. Edward would hate for that lunatic of a boy to win an overnight trip with Bella.

36. Tell Edward to go find Bella in the woods. The catch is that you have already extracted some of Bella's blood and cells and covered the woods with it. Then make sure Bella is locked up in a closet and only comes out until Edward gives up.

37. At Bella and Edward's honeymoon on Isle Esme, invite a bunch of native tribes from other islands come to the house and have a dance-off with drums, outfits, and everything. Every night. For weeks.

38. Make it so whenever Edward tries to watch Bella sleep, she wakes up. This is before the change of course.

39. Have Bella tell him she's pregnant again, and then after he makes known his happiness, she tells him it is Mike's baby and not his.

40. After 39, get Bella to tell him she is moving in with Mike to raise the baby because she believes Edward is a good enough father to Nessie.

**Thank you so much! This the last chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it! You can read my other story too, it's called The ****Werewolf and the Girl****. See ya!!! Lol ;D**


End file.
